


It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World

by tielan



Category: Fox Force Five (fictional TV show)
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Gen, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanako got pulled into The Agency (Raven always Dramatically Capitalizes it) after they found her hunting a serial killer who'd been evading the authorities for years. Good as she was, she's still not good enough. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this isn't longer! I wanted to write a whole sequence about how the Foxes came together but my brain just wouldn't co-operate.

Hanako thinks she knows all about discipline when The Agency takes her in. Hasn’t she been hunting a serial killer for the last two years, under the radar of the cops and FBI?

Apparently she hasn’t been under the radar of The Agency.

(Raven always pauses dramatically before saying ‘The Agency’, even when they’re in a crisis. Summer thinks this is an annoying habit and Raven needs to Stop It Now, but Hanako finds it amusing.)

On her first day of training, peering out the window, her mentor tells her she knows nothing of disicpline.

“You’re reckless.”

“I was careful. I didn’t get caught.”

“Not careful enough.” The statement is bald. “You didn’t think ahead – you didn’t calculate the small details. What were you going to do once you’d trapped Lettering? He’d flown beneath the radar for six years. It’s obvious he had connections in the police.”

(Angel always gets this look in her eye when people with connections are able to get away with crimes – especially ‘small’ crimes that don’t involve corporations, state secrets, or large amounts of money.)

Pride stings. “I would have worked it out!”

“You nearly got yourself killed.” Niki drops the blinds, and the sunlight against them shadows her – a tall and slender beauty.

They say she was once close enough to kill Gorbachev – was good enough to do it and get away without being caught, and smart enough not to upset the power balance in the USSR. _This is the kind of operative they’re looking for,_ says the gossip. _Do you have what it takes to walk into the lion’s den and walk out again?_

Hanako doesn’t know whether or not to believe the rumors.

This seems like the kind of place that spins lies like a spider spins web – it would be easy to get trapped in the midst of it, never knowing which way was up and which way was down.

(Gabrielle always tells the others to double check what they’re told for a mission and never to lie to each other. She stopped talking to Hanako for two days after the deception with Guo.)

“You’re persistent and intelligent,” Niki continues, arms folded, unaware of Hanako’s thoughts. “And young. But your learning process needs to be improved. You could do much better.”

Resentment bubbles quietly. She was good enough to track and hunt a killer, to gather proof of his activities and keep a record of his sins. And smart enough to know that taking it to the authorities would be pointless, and dealing with him herself would be riskier than she could manage alone. If the Agency hadn’t stepped in, she would have sent all the information she had to a local media outlet with a grudge against the current DA and let them break the news.

(Summerset never smiles with her teeth. Hanako notices this because the Irish woman is pretty and red-haired, but always very grim, even in the moments when it seems she should be smiling.)

“Better than what?”

Pearl white teeth gleam in the shadows. “Everyone else out there.”


End file.
